Sashura Frost
Sashura Frost-Sasha as he is referred to as- is the youngest son of Father Frost from the fairytale of the same name. Sasha is the younger brother of Alexei Frost, and older brother of Natalia Frost. Sasha is not entirely happy with his destiny and is a Rebel by default, wishing to pave his own path. Character Appearance Sashura has cream-colored complexion with a slight pale hue, pale blue eyes that are translucent and short, straight black hair which is quite glossy and somewhat feathery. Sasha has a square facial features with strong cheek bones, thick eyebrows, a small nose and thin lips. Sasha stands in at 5'11" and has a thin build;Sasha also has a distinctive burn mark on his left arm from an incident in his childhood. Personality Sashura is a rather quiet and reserved young man who carries a mature air to himself in contrast to his father's punishing and humble nature. Sashura is rather serious at times and is a rule follower instead of a rule breaker, but when surrounded by people Sashura are familiar with he can be rather playful, and quite cheeky when he wants to be but clams up when surrounded by strangers in large, crowded areas. Sashura is approachable and can be friendly to people but will need more interactions to be able to let his guard down as he is a bit defensive and doesn't let his walls down. Sasha is also someone who enjoys philosophy as he finds quotes or sayings by people quite interesting and reflecting on his being. Despite this Sasha does not in anyway tolerate people who are incredibly rude, and takes on a more assertive route regarding others. Fairytale: Father Frost A synopsis can be found here. How Does Sasha Fit Into It? Sasha was born to Father and an unknown woman. Sasha was primarily home-schooled from a young age along side his younger sister, while learning to guide the winds and grow in strength with his powers. Eventually, once Sasha turned fourteen and was sent to Ever After High. Relationships Family Sasha is the youngest son of five children. Including his older half-brother, his older full-blooded brother, and one younger sister. Sasha is connected to his father, but feels rather inadequate compared to his father having a slight preference to his older half-brother and older full-blooded brother. Sasha is close to his younger sister and full brother, than his older half-brother who had fled from home to join a group of individuals to protect others. Friends Sasha has close bonds with Ulrich Red, and Daniel Gale. Sasha also has a distant friendship with Aaron Triton. Romance Sasha isn't too concerned about romance, but he does wish to find someone who can understand and accept him. Pets TBD. Outfits Signature Sasha wears a grayish blue long-sleeved shirt that has a symbol of a snowflake located on his chest, black polyester pants with a brown belt with golden buckle, and a pair of short tannish-brown boots. Sasha also wears a necklace with a ring attached from the string hanging around his neck, but is normally replaced by a dark blue scarf. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Sasha's class schedule contains the following courses, in chronological order: Environmental Magic; General Villainy; Home Evilnomics; Art; Kingdom Mismanagement; Muse-ic; Science and Sorcery; *Sasha's birthday is December 23rd. *Sasha's has a preference to the band Arrowsmith, My Mythical Romance, along with several musical styling's while he has a strong dislike for One Reflection, and is neutral towards Katy Perrault or Tailor Quick. *Sasha's favorite song is Flock This Way by Arrowsmith (Walk This Way by Aerosmith). *Sasha's name is the unisex form of Aleksander and Aleksandra, both meaning "defender of mankind" as a reference to his father's story of helping the stepdaughter of the tale. Notes *Sashura's mentioning of his older half-brother who ran off to join a group of individuals that are sworn to protect humans, is a teasing reference to character Jack Frost from the Rise of the Guardians series. It is nothing more than a lighthearted jab, as Sasha has no connection's to the series. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Father Frost Category:Hybrid Category:Ms. Enter's Characters Category:Princes Category:Demisexual Category:Heterosexual Category:Heteroromantic